Thanks, For Saving Me
by Kurai Minoru
Summary: One shot between Tezuka Kunimitsu and an OC. No likey, no read. Rated T for some violence. Summary- She caught his eye unintentionally. Little by little, he was drawn in by her. Soon, its too late to escape her life that she unknowingly dragged him into.
1. Main Story

Tezuka One Shot

Name: Mugetsu, meaning "no or new moon" (has no last name)

Age: 14, 3rd year in Seigaku

School: Seigaku

Looks: mid-length light brown hair, pale skin with many cuts and bruises, clear bright-green eyes, tall and slender, plays tennis

Personality: quiet, doesn't talk to anybody, no "friends", and hides a secret

FYI- She and Tezuka are neighbors

She doesn't wear the girl's uniform; she wears the boys (long-sleeved shirt/long pants/sweater + messenger bag and tennis bag)

Sorry if the people in here are a little bit OOC; its so hard to write stories with all my ideas crammed into a HUGE LONG story and keep their personalities the same. Heh heh… .;; Sorry if there's a lack of a lot of romance in here………Good for people who don't like a lot of romance.

~Story begins~

Crash! A bottle half full of liquor shatters on the ground. A teenage girl huddles in the corner. Another bottle sails by her head and crashes into the wall behind her. She winces as a shard from the glass spins toward her and cuts into her cheek. It is only one of the many scratches and bruises that mar her clear, pale skin. A man curses loudly at her and glares daggers at her. He is drunk and barely coherent. Suddenly, in the middle of wildly muttering a few colorful words, he passes out. The girl does not linger but hurries away upstairs.

~At school~  


"Kya!" Various shouts of fan girls screaming were in the air. The tennis regulars had appeared. At once, the fan girls screamed all their names. I glanced their way and plugged my fingers into my ears. Ignoring the whispering and strange looks as I passed groups after groups of fan girls, I pulled out my head phones and iPod and thumbed through my songs until I found one that I liked. Making my way through the crowd, I fell onto the ground when someone pushed me. I didn't mind because I had been bullied this way ever since that day. I started to pick myself off the ground, but a hand appeared before me, offering to help me up. Accepting it, I placed my hand in the hand and it pulled me up. Nodding my thanks, I looked at the owner for the first time. It was Tezuka Kunimitsu! Now I wished that I hadn't been pushed. The rest of the regulars crowded around me, giving me back my belongings and asking if I was ok. I said yes and thank you as I got my items back. I set off on my way, unnerved, with the regulars staring at my back. But the only stare I could feel sent shiver down my back. I brushed my arm impatiently, wincing as well, telling myself that there was nothing wrong with me. All the fan girls glared at me, and I sweat dropped as I saw the wall of people in front of me. I sighed, thinking, *There's no helping it now, I guess I'll go over them.* Taking a running start, my body flew over the onlookers (think Air Gear), drawing a few gasps from the crowd. I landed feet first, and walked toward my first class at school, in front of many pairs of staring eyes.

~Tezuka's POV~

I stared at the girl's back as I left. I didn't know who she was and felt a faint stirring of curiosity to know who she was but ignored it, at least for now. Still, I watched as she jumped over the crowd. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw all of the others watching as well. "That was interesting, ne? Tezuka?" I nodded, not taking my eyes of her retreating back.

~My POV~

BAM! The lockers resonated with a crash as I was slammed painfully against it. I winced as I got ANOTHER bruise on my shoulder, while the others around it screamed in protest. The fan girls spread in a half-circle around me, glaring at me as I got up. One of them, the "leader", or so it seemed, shouted at me, "Stay away from Tezuka-sama, you bitch!" Other cries of increasing similarities were shouted at me, but with other names of different regulars, but mostly Tezuka. .;;; I slowly got up to my feet and staring down as many people as I could, "Personally, I don't even know them, so if you guys would like to do so, go and get 'em." Then I walked away, knowing little that the regulars had been watching this scene.

FF

I sat on the roof, staring through the railings while listening to music. The sound of a door opening caught my attention. I spun around and saw the tennis regulars. "Oh," a weird brown-haired smiling regular said, "Did we bother you?" "No, not really," I turned back, to staring through the railing at the sky, still listening to music. I heard the rustling of fabrics as the regulars seated themselves around me and the chorus of voices as they started talking. I ignored them all, closing my eyes to further enjoy the music, until someone asked me, "You're not going to eat?" I opened my eyes and saw the spiky, black-haired guy WITHOUT glasses in front of me. "No," I said, "I don't have a lunch." And with that, clearly indicating that the conversation was to be over, I started to listen to my music again, but the other spiky, black-haired guy WITH glasses said, "It's not healthy to do that." I stared sourly at him, and pulled down my headphones, it seemed like that I would not get a chance to listen to them now. The freaky smiling guy said, "Wait, we haven't introduced ourselves yet. My name is Fuji Syuusuke." And so it went, with all the regulars introducing themselves. Now I knew that their names were Fuji, Momoshiro, Kaidoh, Inui, Oishi, Kikumaru, Ryoma, and finally, Tezuka. "What is your name?" Kikumaru, the hyperactive red-head asked. I said, barely in a whisper, "Mugetsu." "Huh?" They all leaned in closer, even the captain. "My name is Mugetsu," I said, a little bit more audibly. "Mugetsu? Mugetsu what? What is your last name?" Already Inui was taking notes, like the stalker he was….;;;; "Anyway, since you don't have a lunch, you can have part of mine." Fuji said, reaching across to hand me a dry fish and turnip onigiri (rice ball). "It's okay, you can have it, I insist," he said when I hesitated. Taking it, I nodded my thanks, unwrapped it, and took a bite. *Delicious………it's amazing how something so simple can help you so much……* Every regular finished their lunches at the same time, even the bottomless pit, Momoshiro, with all that food. I sweat dropped, thinking, *Whoa……They're all synchronized……think how well they would do in synchronized swimming……* That almost brought a smile to my face, but it felt unfamiliar since I had not smiled for so long. I continued in my train of thoughts, startled out of reverie when Ryoma, the all-time midget asked, "Do you play tennis?" he asked, indicating toward my tennis racket. All of the others stopped what they were doing and listened in with interest. "Yes," I said, short and blunt, to the point. "Are you in the girl's tennis team?" "No." "Then how do you practice with others?" Kikumaru wondered. "I don't." Everyone fell into silence into Fuji broke it. "Ah! I have an idea!" Everyone looked at him, including me. "Why don't you come after school to train with us?" Everyone looked at Tezuka who nodded, then toward me. I chewed slowly on the last bites of my onigiri, considering this from all angles. I glanced at their open faces before I accepted. "Okay. I'll see you then." Throwing away the wrapper, I got up and left.

FF

Tezuka's POV

"Ne, Tezuka? She's an interesting one, isn't she?" Fuji said, smiling as always. I nodded, not taking my eyes off of her. She was playing tennis with Echizen right now and doing remarkably well, holding her own. "Let's not tell her that we saw that…ah…what's the word for it? Oh yea, awkward moment between her and those girls today, ok?" I nodded. But just as she and Echizen were done playing, Momoshiro went up and asked her about it. All the regulars stiffened while Ryoma muttered, "That idiot," under his breath. She stiffened too, and didn't reply. Oishi seized this opportunity and said, "You don't have to answer if you don't want to." She looked at us and said coldly, "It's nothing that will concern you," and left to wash up. That closed the discussion.

My POV

I went to wash my face, slightly worried that they HAD seen the scene this afternoon. Shaking my head, I splashed my face, the ice-cold water clearing my thoughts. I dried my face slowly, lost in thought, dreading the moment on going back to the courts to face the regulars.

FF

I returned to the courts, steeling myself, getting ready to grab my stuff and leave. I saw no one at the courts. Relieved, I grabbed my stuff and left.

FF

The next few days went past in a blur. The regulars and I got closer and became friends, especially with Fuji and Tezuka. One day, I found myself walking "home" several times already and knew by heart that I was Tezuka's neighbor. Today, I found myself in front of "my home" with all the regulars crowding around to say goodbye. I resigned myself to say goodbye to each and every one of them. As I reached Tezuka at the end of the line, he clasped my hands in his, met my eyes, and simply said, "Take care of yourself." That simple sentence brought a tinge of redness to my cheeks. "Yeah," I mumbled, not meeting his eyes, "You take care too." They all left while I stared at Tezuka's retreating back. Then, I roused myself and reluctantly went into my prison.

Tezuka's POV

I could literally feel her staring at my back. She looked like a normal girl when she did not meet my eyes. Not that she wasn't, but there's something _odd_ about her that I could not put my finger on……but she looked pretty……that lifted the corners of my mouth slightly, but then I cought myself and shook my head, then left.

FF

My POV

When I finished my homework at 8:00, I heard my "father" clomping around downstairs, sitting down at the table, drinking beer and watching TV. I heard him offer someone a beer, who accepted it. Both in a sickly-sweet voice, I noted with disgust. He probably brought back another sluttish, bitchy hoe again. Resigning myself to go downstairs, I started to prepare dinner. I heard my "father" saying some random crap and then the girl laughing. Then he saw me. "So," he growled, "the ungrateful wench is here." Then he professed to ignore me and "woo" the drunken slut. I finished making dinner and set the table, which unfortunately, they were both sitting at. As I rose to leave, he suddenly reached across the table and slapped me. "YOU STUPID IDIOT!" he bawled drunkenly, "HOW CAN WE EAT THIS KIND OF SLOP!?" I put my hand to my cheek, bowed my head, and left the room, their laughter chasing at my back.

FF

I went to bed after that "little incident." I could hear them downstairs doing the dirty, noted with disgust. But I'm used to these kind of things…Bandaging the three "fox-whiskers" (the wounds) on my face, I rolled over and fell asleep, not before letting a few tears run down my cheeks.

The Next Day (during lunch)

"Mu-chan!" Kikumaru called the "shortened" version of my name. I whipped around and yelled, "I told you not to call me that!" I was in a bad mood. He sweat dropped, but didn't hesitate to jump onto my back. Not expecting this, I toppled over and landed with a "SPLAT!" on the wet grass…right on my face too….0…ouch…"Kikumaru! Get off! You're too heavy!" I managed to wheeze out. "No, I'm not!" he said. "Whatever…will you just get off of me?" I snapped. "Fine, fine, meanie!" With that, he stuck out his tongue and got off. "Finally," I muttered under my breath and started to get up. The day was nice and I was tired so I soon gave up and rolled under into the shade of a tree. I was at the back of the school, undisturbed so soon my eyelids got heavier until I closed them. I enjoyed the weather for awhile until I heard the crunching of grass. "You'll catch a cold if you sleep with your stomach showing," said Ryoma. "Worrywart," I said, still eyes closed, "What made you look there in the first place?" "The bandages," replied Fuji. I wasn't expecting that particular answer. I shot up, surprising the regulars seated near me. I pulled down my shirt for fear that they would guess my ugly secret that I had been keeping for years. Inui's eyes narrowed (honestly, I had no idea how I could tell), "What's that on your face?" I whipped around, hitting Oishi in the face with my hair. "What?" I asked. "Are those bandages?" asked Tezuka, who cupped my cheeks in his hands and turned the injured side toward him. Squirming, I mumbled, "Yes." "What happened?" "Nothing," I lied. Their eyes narrowed suspiciously. I saw an opening so I leapt up and sprinted away.

Fuji's POV

"Do you guys get the feeling that she's hiding something from us?" I asked to the group at large. No one answered, although I knew that they were thinking of the same thing I was.

FF

My POV

"Hello?" I held a letter of "challenge" in my hands that I had found in my shoe locker, along with some thumbtacks…=__=l|. It read "Go to the back of the skool school alone, bich bitch." I sweat dropped and figured out as much. I wanted to settle this and get some peace instead of glares. I looked around, until I heard footsteps and turned around. I was feeling EXTREMELY irritable today so I didn't say anything. All of the bitchy leaders of the-oh-so-"loyal" fan girls came out and slammed pushed me into the wall. BAM! I looked behind me and sweat dropped as I saw a couple of long cracks running down the wall. Then one of them slapped me. SMACK! I was shocked at what had happened. They all cried, "Stay away from OUR (insert names of random tennis regulars here)! (Etc. etc,) (Along with some cuss words too)" They crowded me with my back to the wall, insulting me -.-l|. "Do I get any profit from it?" I taunted, dripping with sarcasm. They fumed because they knew I was teasing them. One of the bolder ones reached out and slapped me, AGAIN. SMACK! The loud, mournful peal echoed into the silence, seeming as if the world would end during silence.

Tezuka's POV

We (referring to the team) were waiting at the tennis courts for Mugetsu-san. She hadn't shown up for 5 minutes and the others were already getting worried. "She's normally here by now," said Momoshiro. "Yeah, she's always here before us," agreed Oishi. We were interrupted when we heard a commotion behind the school. Everyone started toward it, gradually walking faster and faster until they started running, and their faces tense with worry. We got there just in time to see some random girl slap Mugetsu-san. We screeched to a stop, not believing the scene before us.

My POV

I was shocked; they had dared to slap me twice. I snapped, at the end of my patience level. My vision turned red. Before I knew it (and the girl who slapped me), I was standing up tall, looking down at the girl who screamed in pain as I crushed her hand with my foot. "The next person who touches me, I will do much. MUCH worse to them, got it?" I threatened and glared at them. They nodded slowly. Ignoring the girl's pathetic whines of pain and for help, I picked up my stuff, walking through the sea of people as they formed a walkway. When I reached the end, I saw the regulars staring at me in shock. *Shit* I thought, *they saw that.* I broke into a run, eager to get away the scene. Surprisingly, tears ran down my face as I thought that they might be scared of me now. I had gotten used to the idea of friendship…something that I had not had for a long time.

Tezuka's POV

I ran after Mugetsu-san, leaving the rest of the team to threaten scold the fan girls. I followed Mugetsu-san as she ran recklessly, knowing the path in her heart. She ran pretty fast I noticed, and I called out, "Mugetsu-san!" She jumped a little, but ran full speed until I caught up with her. "Leave me alone!" she yelled but her voice shook. We were in a park now so I overtook her and stopped in front of her. She collided into me, her face blinded by a veil of tears. Impulsively, I wrapped my arms around her and consoled her when she quietly cried, the tears running down her pale cheeks. I led her to a park bench nearby. She didn't say anything but sat down and wrapped her arms around her legs. She looked so fragile, and tiny that I sat down next to her and pulled her toward me. Whispering a word of thanks, she collapsed into my lap, tired and half-sleeping. "Sleep well," I whispered in her ear and pressed my lips to her forehead. By this time, the rest of the team had caught up. She smiled in her sleep. I rose and carried her (think bridal style). She winced and muttered an "Ouch." Inui heard her and frowned. "Pull up her sleeve," said Fuji, who also heard. Ryoma came closer and pinched up her sleeve. We all gasped. Her arm was covered in bruises, cuts, scratches, whatever wounds, you name it. "Pull up her other sleeve," commanded Oishi. We pulled it up. Everyone drew in a sharp intake of breath; Kaidoh made a low hissing sound. Her other arm was just as bad. Fuji didn't say anything but lifted her shirt to show her stomach, which he unwrapped the bandages. It was COVERED in cuts, scratches, and bruises. Worst of all, was a long, but shallow scratch that was still bleeding a little, that, assumingly, started from her left shoulder, ran down her back, and ended on her right hip. "We should get her treated in the hospital immediately," said Ryoma. "No," she muttered, still half asleep. "Not the hospital," she repeated, slurring the words, "he will find out." "Who's he?" Everyone whispered. They decided to ask, "My f-" VROOM! A couple of bikes went past us, drowning out her words as well as waking her up. She looked at all of us and immediately asked, "Did I say anything when I was asleep?" "No," answered Fuji, who shot us a warning glare. I could tell the others were scared because they mutely nodded and quailed under Fuji's eye daggers.

My POV

*Phew, they don't seem to know anything.* Relieved, I didn't notice where we were going until I noticed a giant, white building looming up over me. Something clicked in my mind. "NO! I am NOT going to the hospital!" I yelled, trying to run away. Only then, did I notice that I was still in Tezuka's arms which made me slightly happier. "Don't be foolish, you need the treatment," piped up Ryoma. I glared at him, "No way in heaven or hell or in between am I going to go in there willingly." "Don't be unreasonable, how are you going to treat your injuries?" My eyes narrowed, they all backed up, mentally cursing Momoshiro for blowing their cover. "Oops…" he trailed off. "Wait! I have an idea!" We all looked towards Fuji. "Sis will treat you." "…" I considered it. "Fine."

FF (At Fuji's house)

"Itai!" I winced as Fuji's older sister; Yumiko-san daubed some alcohol onto some wounds on my back. My arms were already wrapped in sterile white bandages, having being treated. "You have to endure for a little while longer, and then I'll be done, okay?" Yumiko-san treated the large scratch on my back and then wrapped more bandages around my torso. "Done!" she declared, wiping the sweat off her brow (a slight exaggeration considering my injuries). "Now, you shouldn't do extreme activities while those injuries heal. Basically, just take it easy for the next couple of days, maybe even a week. I'm surprised that those injuries haven't been infected yet. I have to ask, where in the world did you get those injuries?" Her teal blue eyes bore into me like Fuji's did in the park. Luckily, at that time, someone knocked on the door and softly asked, "Can we come in now?" "Hai." The door opened to reveal Fuji and some else who vaguely resembled Fuji, with an x-shaped scar on his forehead. "Mugetsu-chan, are you feeling better? This is my little brother, Fuji Yuuta." "Pleased to meet you." "Likewise," he replied. Fuji sat down, looking me dead in the eye. "Mugetsu-chan, I'm sorry to ask but we (referring to the regulars sitting out in the living room) have to have answers. How did you get the injuries?" "I-" I was cut off by Yumiko-san as she chided Fuji. "You shouldn't force her to answer questions she would prefer not to remember! Judging from those injuries, something traumatic must've happened to you." She addressed the last sentence to me. "Aniki, aneue is right." Piped Yuuta. I mentally thanked both of them ferverently. "Ano," I interrupted, drawing all three sapphire eyes to me, making me feel a little left out. "Can I go home now?" They pondered for a while. "Sure, but please wait outside with the others for a while." I rose and thanked Yumiko-san for treating me and went out to face the others.

Yumiko's (Fuji's older sister) POV

"Syuusuke, I want you to tail/follow Mugetsu-san. There's something off about her; she was obviously lying to us when she told us she fell down a couple of stairs." "Sure thing, sis."

FF My POV

I was walking home, knowing little that Tezuka, Fuji, Ryoma, and Kaidoh was tailing me. (Oishi, Kikumaru, and Momoshiro had stuff to do) I walked into the house. "Tadaima. Home, sweet home," I muttered under my breath while taking off my shoes. I started making dinner for myself.

Later on Tezuka's POV 

"It seems like nothing abnormal is happening yet," commented Fuji. I nodded, not taking my eyes of the lightened windows of the house. It seemed like all was alright, when I saw someone walking toward the house. A tall, haggard looking man unlocked the door and went in. Time ticked by…

Meanwhile…(Inside the house) My POV

I whipped around as I heard the sound of a door slamming and the tinkling of glass. _Uh-oh_. S!#%&^%$^$%^*^#%! It seemed like he came back drunk again, and in a bad mood coz some slut probably turned him down again. Out of the corner of my eye, I sensed a presence whizzing toward me. Ducking instinctively, the unknown object crashed into the wall and broke into little pieces that hit me. He came in and started toward me. I cowered in the corner as he started beating me. "YOU STUPID BITCH! IF IT WEREN'T FOR YOU, I WOULDN'T BE IN THIS MESS!" With further ado, he grabbed a nearby stick and knife and slashed at me. I rolled over, causing him to lodge the knife deep within the wall. I took this chance to run to the door, the fear reflected deep inside my eyes. Stumbling, I opened the door thanking God that we lived in a secluded area next to a park. I ran blindly to the park; my "father" brandishing a knife chasing after me. Soon, being the full-grown man he was, he caught up and started slashing me with his knife. "YOU SLUT!" he bellowed, though fortunately or maybe unfortunately, no one was around. "I SHOULD'VE KILLED YOU LONG AGO, LIKE THAT TIME WITH THAT WHORE THAT CALLED YOU HER DAUGHTER!" My breath hitched within my throat when I heard those words. "I-it was you?! YOU KILLED MY MOTHER?!" I shrieked, wincing as another deep cut formed on my shoulder. "GOT A PROBLEM, BITCH?" He smirked while hitting me. "THAT WAS THE BEST DAY OF MY LIFE! HEARING HER SCREAMS AND PLEAS OF MERCY, NO MORE WHINY SKANK AFTER THAT!" He laughed maniacally, while the knife cuts got deeper and deeper. "How could you? Mom trusted you with her life!" I cried out in pain as he repeatedly stabbed me.

Tezuka's POV

Time ticked by. Everyone was getting bored sitting there until we heard some stumbling in the direction of her house. The door flew open with a crash and Mugetsu-san came running out, looking as if the Hound of Hell itself was chasing after her. Fuji, Kaidoh, and Ryoma looked perplexed as why she was running. The reason soon became clear; that man who dared call himself her father was running after her, holding a KNIFE! We all stared in shock until he caught up with her and started stabbing her! Fuji quickly dialed the police. _*MOVE!*_ I ordered myself but my feet were frozen. "I-it was you?! YOU KILLED MY MOTHER?!" Mugetsu-san cried out. Her "father" admitted to the crime, HAPPILY! He was even stabbing her! That spurred me into action. I ran toward Mugetsu-san shielding her, while Kaidoh, Ryoma, and Fuji went to hold the man down.

My POV

I went into shock. Tezuka was right in front of me! Even Kaidoh, Ryoma, and Fuji were there. He glared at my father. I swore the temperature went down a few degrees when Fuji opened his eyes and glared daggers at my father. If looks could kill, he would literally be dead a thousand times over. "What are you guys doing here?" My voice shook with disbelief. Maybe this was some kind of cruel joke. Some of that emotion must've showed through for Tezuka caringly wiped the corner of my eye. "Hush now, you'll be alright." His enveloping warmth soothed me. Gently, he brushed his lips on my forehead. "So, I'm assuming that he" from saying that word, Ryoma shot a look of contempt at the person being pinned on the ground by Kaidoh, "was the one who gave you all his injuries. Why didn't you report to the police?" My throat dry, I replied, "I didn't want to die; he would've tortured me into a long and painful death." I cried now. "My mother was the nicest person in the world. And HE had to tear her away from me by MURDERING her!" Their faces were in a look of shock and grimace. Soon, the long wail of a siren was heard nearby. The paramedics came running from a distance while policemen handcuffed my father. "THAT'S RIGHT! I SHOULD'VE KILLED YOU A LONG TIME AGO! IF IT WEREN'T FOR YOU…" he trailed off as policemen forced him into the car. The last thing I remembered before the paramedics got to us was Tezuka's worried face telling me not to worry…he never showed emotion before…

FF the Tennis Regulars POV

They were sitting outside Mugetsu's room, their faces haggard with worry. Fuji, Kaidoh, and Ryoma had related the story to the rest of the regulars whom arrived after Fuji's phone call to them. Tezuka just sat against the wall, desperately praying that she would be alright. Everyone was silent, reliving the horror that Mugetsu-san had always been through. Momoshiro broke the silence, "But she never told us; we could've done something for her…" Kikumaru piped up, "Yea, she always looked so stoic yet slightly happier at school…no one could've guessed this." For once, he was not hyper. Everyone mutely nodded, worried for Mugetsu-san. "Ano," a voice broke into their thoughts, "Are you Mugetsu-san's friends?" The doctor was talking to us. "I'm sorry to say but her injuries look bad, she might not make it through," everyone's breath hitched in their throat, "BUT, I am glad to say that she did. Your friend has strong will to survive, stronger than normal people. You can go in and visit her." He opened the door slowly, revealing Mugetsu's shallow breathing with a oxygen mask over her face.

My POV

My eyes slowly fluttered open. "It seems like I missed something," I croaked out. They jumped in surprise; they did not know I was awake. "How are you feeling?" asked everyone at the same time. "Lousy, but recovering," I tried to sit up, but Tezuka pushed me down gently. "You shouldn't move; your injuries might worsen." I complied, a little surprised by the gentleness he was showing. "Mugetsu-san, we know you don't want to answer any questions but we have to know how this started," stated Oishi. I shuddered briefly, but the slight movement caught the eye of the regulars. Visibly trying to prepare, I started speaking in a monotone voice. "It all started when I was little."

_Flashback_

"Okaa-san, okaa-san, will my new daddy like me?" A little girl looked inquisitively up toward the kind figure holding her hand. "Of course, my dear, who wouldn't love an adorable little girl like you?" She reached down and tickled her. The child's cheerful laughter filled the car, causing everyone to smile in pure joy.

"Wow mommy, it's so big!" The child stared up in awe at the house. "Of course, dear! It's our new home from now on, like it?" The child beamed up at her. "I love it! I can't wait to explore it!" The smiling mother chuckled lovingly at her little daughter.

"Meet your new daddy, Mu-chan." The kindly women introduced the tall, haggard man to her daughter. "So, you're my new daddy!" The little girl smiled up at the man. "That's right!" He lifted her up and spun her up in the air. Again, the air was filled with the innocent pure laughter of a child.

"_MOMMY!"_ The screams of a child broke the hearts of all that heard. The child saw her mother fall before, a knife murder victim. She saw the murderer smile maniacally and lick the knife that killed an innocent soul. He dropped the knife and ran away. _"MOMMY!"_

_End Flashback_

"My father was so kind to me before. I can only imagine what made him change into this way." I sighed.

FF

Everyone left by then, EXCEPT Tezuka. He stared at me intently, making me uncomfortable. "Ano," I started. "Oh. Sorry. You must be tired. You should rest now." Before he got up, he leaned in. I felt the soft pressure of his lips on mine. "Rest well," he said, with a slight tinge of red to his cheeks. He left, with me in disbelief and a very visible red on my cheeks.

Tezuka's POV

Oh shoot…why did I do that? I left the room, mentally questioning myself.

The Next Day My POV

I laid down on the roof, trying to escape the frantic nurses and doctors who insisted on monitoring my every wound and move. Really, how foolish. When were they trained to become mother hens? Two warm arms snaked around my waist and pulled me into someone's warmth. "Let me go, bas-" I was cut off by a "Are you sure you want to finish that sentence, Mugetsu-san?" whispered in my ear. "Tezuka?" I questioned. "You know, you sure are causing a lot of trouble for the staff in this hospital." He continued to hold me. "Well…" I tried to explain. "I don't like hospitals because they remind me of that day…" He caught on pretty quick. "But now I have a savior who will be there for me no matter what." He smirked. (0.o) "And pray tell who that is?" He teased. "Why of course it's you." I smiled a genuine smile and turned around once again to face him. This time, he told me seriously, "Aishiteru." And I replied, to his joy. "Aishiteru."

~THE END~

Phew, 14 pages! Did you like it? Please review and rate! Review and tell me if you want me to make a short sequel to it!


	2. Sequel

Sequel to Thanks for Saving Me- A Tezuka Kunimitsu one shot

Rated T- contains some suggestive themes

A/N: SORRY FOR THE LONG DELAY! To be honest, I totally forgot about this. ^^;;; Tezuka may be a little OOC in this fic so pardon it. Contains hints of KamioXAnn, RyomaXSakuno, and HorioXTomoka. You have been warned! And please, no haters!

Disclaimers: I don't own Prince of Tennis, though I am one of the many who do wish they do. I do own my OC's Mugetsu and Nobuyuki though!

Story begin~!

* * *

My POV

_Oh dear._ I stared at the sheet of paper in front of me. "Congratulations!" squealed the female doctor. "You're pregnant!" Her words only added to my disbelief. Even after I left the hospital, I was in a state of shock. It's not like I'm not married to the father or anything…it's just…*_HOW AM I GOING TO BREAK THIS TO HIM?!_ * I mentally panicked.

Meanwhile……Tezuka's POV

I was eating with the old Seigaku Tennis Team at a Chinese restaurant as a little get together. As I cracked open my fortune cookie, a little slip of paper fell out. _A huge surprise will be lying in wait. Involving those close to you, it will be shocking, but a pleasant, drastic change to your lives._ My brows furrowed in concentration. *_Surprise?*_

My POV

At home, I decided to call my best friend, Tachibana Ann. We met each other when Seigaku played against Fudomine. I smiled as I remembered that hilarious day.

_Begin Flashback_

_*Grrr. Why do I suck so much at Janken?! I hate it when they do that!* I grumbled to put any piglet to shame. I had to buy drinks for the regulars because I lost to Momoshiro at Janken. Sulking, I kicked a rock in the ground, only to find it stuck even deeper into the ground than I thought it would. *Oh $h!t.* =__=l| I fell, only to collide into someone. "Gomenasai! Daijobu desuka?" She asked me. I sweatdropped. "I should be the one apologizing; I was the one who crashed into you in the first place." I gave an apologetic smile; being with Tezuka and the others had loosened me up a bit. She smiled back at me. "What's your name? Watashi wa Tachibana Ann desu." "Watashi wa Mugetsu. Yoroshiku." I bowed in reply. Her eyes widened comically in reply. "You're the famous Mugetsu-san?" I cocked my head to one side, slightly confused. "Famous? When was I famous?" "Rumors that Tezuka-san has a girlfriend named Mugetsu has spread like wildfire throughout the Kantou district schools, maybe even further. I assume that is you because you cane with the Seigaku Tennis Team, am I right? Plus, you seem to be wearing Tezuka-san's regular jersey aw well." I looked down and blushed; Tezuka lent me his jacket when he saw that I shivered in the chilly breeze. Of course my face burned red when he gently draped it over my shoulders and the other regulars' knowing looks and smirks did not help one bit. "Yes you're right; that is me- wait…then you are Tachibana, or the Fudomine captain's imouto?" I eyed her suspiciously. She laughed. "Yes. But what were you grumbling about just then?" I made a face, "Oh, THAT." I explained my dilemma to her. She beamed at me. "It's just that I have to buy drinks for the Fudomine team as well, care to join me?" "Yay! I'm not alone!" Chibi tears of relief flowed down my cheeks as I hugged her tightly. She sweatdropped. "You don't have to exaggerate, you know? It's not that bad." "Oh yes, it is." Without further ado, I dragged her toward the vending machines. As I pondered what to get the team, a devious idea came to mind. "Hey, Tachibana-san?" "Oh, you can just call me Ann, but yes Mugetsu-san?" "I need you to help me with something. And, please drop the formalities; it scares me…" (shudder shudder) I whispered my brilliant plan for revenge in her ear. In no time, a devious little smirk appeared on her lips. "Can I use that too? As a surprise for nii-san and the others?" "Sure! The more the merrier!" We snickered as we imagined the looks on their faces. Buying the cans of Grape Ponta, we took them back to the teams. (You'll know what the idea is soon; it should be obvious for it is a classic, no?) Accepting their drinks, both teams lifted their tabs as one. Click…BOOM! The whole thing exploded in their faces, literally drenching them from head to toe. We were fascinated by their expressions. 0.0 o.o ._. =__=. Ann-chan and I rolled on the ground, laughing until we cried as the regulars in the background looked surprised, amused, and slightly pissed (in Kaidoh's case, certainly)._

_End Flashback_

Her voice startled me out of my reverie. "Do you mind if I bring some people with me?" "Who?" I asked suspiciously. "Sakuno and Tomoka…" she trailed off, as my eye twitched. "Why?" "You know Tomoka; she's like an octopus. She's latched onto me right now, demanding answers. And Sakuno has nowhere to go either…" "Kamio-kun doesn't mind this?" I questioned. Ann and Kamio had married a couple of years ago. (Sorry, I like KamioAnn better than MomoshiroAnn, the angst! At Junior Invitational camp) Sakuno is married to Ryoma and Tomoka to Horio…(it goes with the story!) "Nah, he's out right now, with Nii-san and the old team, catching up together." "Ok, where are you right now?" "We're at Café Nui." "Meet ya there." "Kay."

Meanwhile… (Tezuka's POV)

We ran into Fudomine at the karaoke bar. Eiji and Momoshiro dragged us… The annoying hyper people had a conference and decided to karaoke together. Inui's glasses glinted strangely. "To make this interesting, the worst singers have to drink the modified version of Inui Super Deluxe Golden Remix Aozu Juice #5027." I guess he hadn't lost that habit of his. The Seigaku team stood still, scared shitless, as the lightning of fear and horror struck deep into their hearts as Fudomine curiously watched.

FF (My POV)

"NANI?!" Three pairs of widened eyes stared at me. Lots of heads turned our way. I shushed them and they sat back down. "C-c-congratulations!" stammered Sakuno, still the shy girl she was back then. "THAT'S BIG NEWS, BIG NEWS!" declared Tomoka. Ann just sat there looking kind of stunned. "Does Tezuka-san know?" Sakuno timidly asked. Sighing, I rubbed circles into my temples. "No, that's why I asked to meet Ann. I don't know how to tell him." "You should just tell him directly," ranted Tomoka. "Yea, that's the best way," agreed Ann, who snapped out of her stupor. "But Tezuka-san doesn't seem like the type to have kids, ne?" asked Sakuno. "Nor is he the type to kneel in front of a crowd and ask me to marry him." I smiled as I remembered that fateful day.

_Begin Flashback_

"_Eh?" I looked around, confused as the crowd of schools (Seigaku, Hyotei, Fudomine, Rikkaidai, Yamabuki, St. Rudolph, Rokkaku, Jyosei Shounen, Shitenhouji, Higa Chuu, etc.) chanted, "DO IT! DO IT! DO IT!" toward Tezuka. "Urusai!" he barked at them. When the crowd fell silent, he took a deep breath and dropped to one me. Pulling out a box and looking me deep into my eyes, he asked, "Mugetsu, will you marry me?" All was silent for a total of ten seconds as I digested those words. Tears fell out of my eyes as I clasped my hands to my mouth and choked out, "Yes, I will." The crowd erupted with applause, whistles, and a general, "You'd better invite us!" here and there. He wrapped his arms around me and snuck in a kiss. "You two get a room!" Someone yelled. Catcalls could be heard within a 500 feet radius._

_End Flashback_

I arrived home later than expected to be. Tomoka insisted that we stay and talk for a while. She fired questions at us, one after another. _*Ugh, never EVER go out with friends again- scratch that, TOMOKA ever again.*_ Sighing, I rang the doorbell. _Ding dong._ No one answered. I frowned. Normally, Tezuka would've been home by now; he was a man who tolerated no excuses and kind of lived by his schedule (well…he made exceptions for me). Entering the room via my key, I realized I had left the lights on. *SO that's why I thought I forgot something. Oh well. Stupid of me.* I sat down on the couch, lost in my thoughts.

_Flashback begins_

"_Huh? Kunimitsu!?" It was the day after my wedding. I still found it kind of hard that I would be married to anyone; I had always assumed that no one liked me. He walked over to me, picked me up, and kissed me. "You look beautiful," he whispered in my ear. Only then, I still realized I was in my wedding dress. "Ugh, it may look pretty but it's certainly uncomfortable; after all, it's only decorative, not functional. I'm going to change." I tried to leave the room, note TRIED. An arm snagged me around my waist. As I turned to yell at him, I was stopped by the gleam in his eye. *Uh oh.* I thought weakly, *this is not good.* Usually when Tezuka was like that, it was not something that was good for you. "But we have all the time in the world," he whispered in my ear playfully. My face heated up once I got the gist of what he was saying. "You perv-!" Capturing my lips, he silenced me. A method that I fully approved of. He pushed me onto the bed, watching in mild amusement as my face flushed crimson red beneath him._

_End Flashback_

_Ring ring._ My cell phone rang. _'Kunimitsu? Great…just what I needed, for reality to come and slap me in the face.' _I thought sourly, _'Oh well.'_ Taking a deep breath, I picked up the phone. "Moshi moshi?"

Tezuka's POV

I dialed Mugetsu's number, wanting to tell her that I would be a little late on my way home. The peanut gallery in the background would certainly not allow me to leave so early. "Aww, you're calling your wifey aren't you?" teased Fuji (the bastard). He attracted the attention of many people. I could feel another migraine coming. As her familiar and soothing voice answered, my phone was snatched out of my hand. "Sorry, Mugetsu-san. Tezuka might be a little late." Glaring up at Fuji, who just smiled innocently, I proceeded to steal my phone back and talk to her. Feeling everyone's eyes on me, I irritatingly left the room. "Kunimitsu?" Her voice questioned on the other end. "Was that Fuji right now?" "Ahn." She caught on that I was irritated pretty quick. "Long day?" she asked sympathetically. "You don't even want to know." She laughed on the other end. I never knew how much I appreciated her laughter until now. _Click._ Fuji opened the door, smiling. "Come on back in Tezuka; I got the others to be quiet and to not mind you for now." Whenever Fuji smiled that way, you do NOT want to disobey him. I repeat, do NOT. The last time someone did, they were permanently scarred for life. Reluctantly, I went back in. "Kunimitsu…" her voice sounded on the other end, "I have something to tell you." My mind instantly went back to the fortune cookie. "Nandato?" I replied as calmly as I could. "I-I-I" she stuttered, "I'm pregnant!" She blurted it out. My eyes widened to the size of tennis balls.

Fuji's POV

My smile widened when Tezuka left the room. "Now then," I said cheerfully, "everyone follow me!" Everyone looked at me like I was insane. "What?" I faked innocence, "Don't you want to know what Mugetsu called about?" For some strange reason, everyone backed up a couple of steps when they saw my face. I wonder why… Anyway, I led everyone to the door, making the follow-me motion with one hand and the shushing motion with the other. We all leaned toward the door, only to be blown away by Tezuka shouting "WHAT?!" Well, Tezuka doesn't really shout so it was more of a soft exclamation. This only piqued my interest even more. I opened the door, ignoring the horrified looks the other people gave me, aside from Ibu, who just muttered to himself and Tachibana, who just sat there looking amused. "Tezuka?" I tried. He just stood there looking kind of stunned. I tried again, "Tezuka?" He sprinted away, leaving us in mystery. _He'd better tell me tomorrow…_ I thought evilly in my mind.

My POV

_Beep. Please hang up, this person is not available._ The dead voice sounded on my cell phone. After I called Tezuka, he had not picked up his phone anytime after that. _Makes me wonder, did I really shock him that bad?_ My question was answered when I heard the door unlock and see Tezuka stumble into the kitchen, out of breath. "Tezuka…?" He wordlessly enveloped me, his warm breath coming out ragged onto my back. "Is it true?" he whispered in my ear. "Is it true that you are pregnant?" I stiffened unconsciously at this. "Don't be mad-" "Why would I be mad?" he questioned me. Not having an answer, I childishly looked away. He still caught my cheek in his hand though. "I'm going to be a father," he breathed out and suddenly placed his lips against mine. When we broke apart for air, I was bewildered. It must have showed on my face because Tezuka chuckled after seeing my expression. Leaning forward until our foreheads touched, he affectionately said, "I was expecting this but not so soon…" My face was touched with a tinge of red. "I love you…" he told me. "I know," I replied while smiling.

* * *

The End

It's the end of this fic! -Sob sob- So sad… AGH, such a sappy ending! I didn't know how to end it, so sorry for the horrible ending! -bows- Anyway, here's the epilogue of the story for you readers out there! Told in no one's POV

* * *

Epilogue

The cries of a baby echoed throughout the hospital room. The origins of the sound came from a small bundle, held in a lovely, but tired woman's arms. Next to her, stood her stoic husband. "He's lovely," she whispered as she pressed her lips against the child's forehead to soothe his cries. He stopped crying, opening his bright eyes to look into hers. "I never thought today would be the day," responded her husband, Tezuka, affectionately. "Have we decided on the name?" she asked, although she knew that the answer to her question had already been answered, although unspoken. "Let's name him, Nobuyuki." And true to his name, when Nobuyuki grew up, he remained the true happiness of their lives, until the end of their days, when they died together, side by side, living their lives to the end, in which they fulfilled every single promise to each other.

A single, lone adult stood in front of two graves. He had inherited his father's looks and no-nonsense attitude and his mother's carefree soul, lithe frame, and pale skin. "Mother, Father, your final wish has been fulfilled." Leaving a bouquet of multicolored roses on both their graves, Nobuyuki turned his back and slowly walked away, never looking back. Over in the heaven called the sky, two heavenly beings smiled down on his lone figure. "Our child has grown up, hasn't he, Kunimitsu?"

* * *

The TRUE End

For those of you who don't know what "Nobuyuki" means, nobu_信 _is a form of the meaning, truth and yuki, _幸__, _in this case, means happiness. I hope you read my other stories! Until we meet again!


End file.
